Talk:Digimon World Dawn and Dusk
How do you get Chicchimon, Calumon, and the last few quests? With all due respect, Gazimon X 22:25, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Okay, scratch Calumon. I just need the last few quests in Dawn. With all due respect, Gazimon X 22:50, 22 February 2008 (UTC) The last few quests, you need a cool Vikemon, and a Lazy Megidramon in the farms. After that you go to the final union quest, against Chronomon. We need a mission guide here.204.147.20.164 19:30, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Expand scince this is not wikipedia i feel as thought a more detailed article would be benifical to the comunity, one place to start would be adding a section about ranking up. Another area of possibal expansion would be Dot Digimon articles as there is not enought information on these digimon. these are essental to this wiki being taken seriously -that is all, thank you That's a good idea, but we have very little information on Dot Digimon anyway. Also, please sign your posts with four tildes- they are those sqiggly lines that happen when you press Shift and that button on the keyboard under the Escape button. With all due respect, Gazimon X 17:50, 22 March 2008 (UTC) As I stated above, we also need a mission guide.204.147.20.164 19:30, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Attacks I don't know where we're going to put these, probably on a sub-article. These are translated from a japanese version of the game. I will try to replace them with the dubbed names from my game, but will take a while. If you want to do it yourself, bold the name of the attack once it has been replaced with the english version. Thanks!KrytenKoro 03:44, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::New approach: I am starting a draft at User:KrytenKoro/DDA. Please add to it at your leisure, but please add correct information, and not jokes or vandalism. Thank you!KrytenKoro 04:40, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Guides I think we can easily do a short walkthrough for the missions, and I can even draw up simple ASCII or jpg maps. These are pretty simple, though, so we might just put the union quests on one page, dark on another, etc. Also, we might want to have a sub-section for how to catch Digimon that you can't just get in the wild. Some of these appear in the wild after a certain mission is completed, so we can just mention them like we would normal wild digimon. Some need to be traded or digivolved regularly, so we don't have to mention those either. Are there any other "special" obtaining processes, like Calumon, Chicchimon, and the Dot Digimon? If it's only these five, we could just put it on this page, along with other "secrets", like the Legendary items and the passwords. Finally, what Digimon appear in the game but cannot be obtained? I know the three-square Digimon you fight are obviously NPC's only - are there any others?KrytenKoro 03:54, 4 July 2008 (UTC) You can actually get Calumon and Chicchimon after you complete the Legend Tamer Quest at the end. And I think the core digimon(Ophanimon core and ChaosGallantmon Core) are unobtainable; are they three-zone digimon? With all due respect, Gazimon X 18:46, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Reward Digimon #Scan Data for DotAgumon: In Dawn, give Valkyrimon the password 19970628 #Scan Data for DotShineGreymon: In Dawn, give Valkyrimon the password 70307991 #Scan Data for Numemon: In Dawn, give Valkyrimon the password 82607991 #Scan Data for DotFalcomon: In Dusk, give Valkyrimon the password 20060402 #Scan Data for DotMirageGaogamon: In Dusk, give Valkyrimon the password 70307991 #Scan Data for Sukamon: In Dusk, give Valkyrimon the password 20406002 #Scan Data for Gallantmon Crimson Mode: In Dawn, defeat Gallantmon Crimson Mode in "Gaia Origin Challenge" Union Quest #Scan Data for Beelzemon Blast Mode: In Dusk, defeat Beelzemon Blast Mode in "Gaia Origin Challenge" Union Quest #Scan Data for Chicchimon: Defeat Kogure in "The Legendary Tamer" Union Quest #Scan Data for Calumon: Talk to Calumon on Union Brige after "The Legendary Tamer" Union Quest (New comment; I did not write the above) Could this maybe be copied/ pasted onto the article?Gazimon X 21:15, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Check it out I wasn't sure where to put this, but check out this blog: http://www.gazimonsden.blog.com. The blogger talks about a new video game that's more or less a sequel to Dawn and Dusk. With all due respect, Gazimon X 20:21, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Rewards *Legend Sword, Legend Robe, Legend Ring: put in password '02619020' at Valkyrimon's counter *Ultimate Ring: Second-to-last reward from Darkdramon *Kowloon Blade: Pay GranDracmon instead of fighting him. *Shine Sword/Moon Sword: Defeat ChaosGrimmon, continue. Ultimate Sword, Ultimate Helm, Elemental Rings? *Goddess Statue: Second-to-last or last reward for species' quests. *Pyramid and Treadmill: Rewards for Lotosmon and Zanbamon's species' quests. *Digimon Lab: Gaia Origin quest or near-last species' quest. Colons Where did the Colons for Digimon World Dawn and Dusk come from? It's not on the packaging... Should we remove them? Lanate 22:53, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::I thought it was general procedure when the title was separate like that. However, the DS startup screen displays it as one title, without colons, so I guess it's time to move the article.KrytenKoro 02:34, 1 August 2008 (UTC) One-sided editing It seems to me that the main editor of this article is concentrating on Dusk with little info for Dawn. News flash- It isn't just the species quests, but the Union Quests as well, that differ between the two games, as well as the beginning of the game. The scene with Thriller Ruins in Dusk was replaced with the preliminaries of the tournament in Dawn. The first real Union quest may have been Explore Sunken Tunnel with Raremon as the boss in Dusk, but it was Login Mountain with Aquilamon in Dawn. Also, the secret digimon are different- In Dawn, it is Anubismon, Darkdramon, and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. With all due respect, Gazimon X 16:44, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::...the Union Quests are separated under "Dawn" and "Dusk" as well. If the links need to be redirected to "DuUQ" and "DaUQ", fine, but that's not that big a deal.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:31, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Er, one should note that the main editor only has the Dusk game, not the Dawn game, and is currently working off of his copy. He is directly sourcing his information from his own experiences, thus the focus on Dusk. If someone with Dawn or enough time to search could update the Dawn sections, it's just as well. Lanate 03:34, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I used some of my babysitting money to buy Dawn two days ago, but my brother's messing with it first.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 07:18, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Ah. Well, only having one of the games would explain it... I can help out with the Dawn side- the only quest I haven't finished is the Legendary Tamer, and I can't even figure out how to get it.Gazimon X 17:27, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::All species quests, Platinum Tamer rank, used wifi.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 18:23, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Aw, man, I don't even have Wi-fi. What a stupid requirement, since I have the other two. Someone told me just Wireless communication will work, is that true or just Wi-fi? Info from scans Japanese Pack is "ワフウ Pack" - lit. "Japanese-style Pack". The rest are katakana-ized English. I need to unsplit the pack lists, because the scan has it separated as well.